Puerta abierta
by Silena Diovf
Summary: Kirishima debio tocar, lo sabe.


Disclaimer: Ni My hero academia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo esta historia .

* * *

Gruñe. Esta seguro.

No importa cuantas veces los chicos le digan que deje de darle características humanas a objetos inanimados, el esta seguro de que el papel acaba de gruñirle.

Y ahora se ríe de su desgracia. Porque _sabe_ que Kirishima estará condenado en el momento en que vea su contenido, de un modo u otro. O ya lo está, solo que aún tiene ese intervalo de tiempo en el que aun puede tener una pequeña esperanza de que _no sea tan malo._ Y rezar a todos esos dioses en los que en realidad no cree. ¿Por qué? ¡Oh ¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué Crimson Riot no es una divinidad protectora del conocimiento? Algo así como Atenea (Bueno, Kirishima sabe _quién es atenea_ por lo que tan mal no debe de ser ¿cierto? Si, aun si no queda esperanza y todos saben que cuando crees que todo está condenado no hay que perder la esperanza. Es lo que hace un héroe. Es lo que hacen los hombres. Así que no debe se tan malo. Si, eso...

Kirishima desearía tener una linda novia que le de ánimos. Como Ashido o incluso Uraraka. En su lugar solo se tiene a si mismo y un mejor amigo que lo mandara al diablo en cuanto sepa la razón de su desventura- o no lo hará y Kirishima vivirá durante un tiempo en su propio purgatorio personal, llámese biblioteca (y con suerte Kaminari estará ahí también). Es hilarante la manera en que Bakugou puede llegar a parecerse a una de esas madres cínicas y regañonas. Incluso en la forma de gesticular. Solo que mas peligroso ya que sus manos explotan.

Siente que un escalofrió pasa por toda su columna y vuelve a rezar a todos sus dioses inexistentes.

Se arma de valor y finalmente toma su boleta de calificaciones. Esta seguro de que escucho una risita sardónica. Así que la abre como si se tratara de material radiactivo-no vaya a ser que lo muerda y vagamente se pregunta si el seria capaz de soportar radioactividad con su quirk.

Y siente como todas sus esperanzas se van por el desagüe. No es que sea tan malo que vayan a expulsarlo. No esta siquiera seguro de que alguien sea _así de malo_. Pero es YUUEI, la mejor escuela para héroes de todo el país. No es como si sus estándares sean bajos tampoco.

Aun tiene oportunidad de acabar bien el año. Así que dará su mejor esfuerzo y dirá adiós a sus pesas durante un tiempo.

Pone la boleta en su escritorio. Extrañamente ya no parece que tenga muchas ganas de reírse o gruñir, solo parece un papel común y corriente. Quizás sus amigos tienen razón. Al menos hasta la próxima entrega de calificaciones.

 _Bien_ piensa mientras se dirige a la habitación de al lado _aun puedo terminar bien el año, solo debo pedirle ayuda a Bakugou. Y algunas clases extras con Aizawa-sensei._

Si, eso.

Camina con paso decidido los cuatro metros que lo separan de la habitación de su vecino rubio, mentalizándose para las semanas de _duro_ (y doloroso) estudio que le esperan. Y aún más para los próximos minutos. Siempre es difícil hacer que Bakugou acepte cualquier cosa (solo porque él es terco, sin ninguna razón en especial) pero Kirishima siempre se las ingenia de algún modo para convencerlo. Esta tan metido en si mismo y ya es tarde cuando se da cuenta de lo _interesantes_ sonidos que salen de la habitación de Bakugou.

El de verdad debió haber tocado antes de entrar. Solo que es _la habitación de Bakugou._ Bakugou, no Mineta, de quien es más probablemente encontrarse así. No, no así, probablemente no, si no de una manera más patética y Bakugou es en absoluto patético. Si no en una situación _tan vergonzosa_. Para Kirishima, claro está. Bakugou se ve mas bien furioso.

Aunque hace un segundo tenía una expresión que Kirishima nunca se hubiera imaginado que Bakugou fuera capaz de hacer. Y en la que no quiere ahondar mucho. A Todoroki el pelo le cubría el rostro, para su suerte. Él está encima de Bakugou con sus manos rodeando completamente al rubio, las piernas de ambos entrelazadas y encajando sorprendente mente bien. El pelirrojo sospecha que esa es la única razón para que Bakugou no se le vaya encima inmediatamente.

Sí, quizás no debió gritar, no fue muy masculino de su parte, y debió tocar antes de entrar también. Probablemente. O simplemente no haber nacido, para así no tener una lenta y dolorosa muerte. Al menos espera que encuentren sus restos para entregarle a su madre. Probablemente también debió dejar un testamento, en donde deja todo su equipo de pesas a Tetsu-tetsu (quien de verdad valoraría a sus chicas como se merecen), a Kaminari sus posters de Crimson Riot (el chico de verdad necesita una inspiración), a Sero toda mi música y a Ashido sus buenos deseos, y también denunciaría en el a su asesino (quien obviamente no sería el mayordomo).

Así que…

—Hay Blasty, sabes es muy gracioso… y esto… ah… h-hola Todoroki-kun… —empezaste a balbucear, mala señal, ya deberías ir por lo menos en china—, yo solo venia a… a… lamento interrumpir…esto… no sabía que….

Demasiada piel. Por lo menos no estaban completamente desnudos. Kirishima ruega que alguno de los dos diga que no es lo que parece, que solo estaban practicando sumo… con la lengua del otro, todas esas mentiras que las personas dicen en esta clase de situación, para así decir que _claro, ya me lo suponía_ y tratar de sacar la imagen de su cabeza. Y zafarse del todo de ello. Por al menos un par de años o décadas.

Lo cual obviamente no pasa.

—¡Tu, bastardado entrometido! ¡Voy a matarte!—empieza Bakugou quitándose de encima a Todoroki, que no parece en lo absoluto sorprendido o cualquier cosa que una persona normal haría y solo se hace a un lado dócilmente. Decir que Todoroki entro en shock sería demasiado. El lo esta viendo bastante atentamente. Quizá pensando el lugar donde enterrarlo una vez Bakugou empiece con él, y Kirishima nunca lo había notado, pero Todoroki sí que puede llegar a tener una mirada bastante intimidante.

—Yo no sabía que… —Kirishima no sabe que excusa dar.

—Como te atreves a interrumpir, cuando lo exámenes terminaron y al fin… —sus mejillas se tornan rojas y jura que escucho a Todoroki soltar una risa burlona.

—Yo… ¡Yo no vi nada! —dices antes de que cualquiera haga un movimiento. Sale corriendo y se encierra en su habitación, más rápido de lo humanamente posible. All Might estaria orgulloso.

—No sabía que estabas tan ansioso— Kirishima cree escuchar la voz de Todoroki antes de abandonar la habitación. Y una explosión enseguida.

Al llegar a su cuarto cierra la puerta con seguro por si acaso y resiste la urgencia de mover el escritorio para impedir el paso de cualquiera. Pero muy en el fondo sabe que no serviría de nada. No contra cualquiera de ese par de monstruos. No contra ese par de monstruos _juntos._

Pasados cinco minutos y siendo obvio que Bakugou tenía otras prioridades, Kirishima esta mas calmado. Todo se apaciguo una vez que escribió su testamento en una hoja de papel y lo escondió (aunque no está muy seguro de si sea válido, pero por si acaso…).

Ahora Kirishima piensa que quizás sobre reacciono, es que, el como que se lo veía venir. Ese par eran bastantes obvios, al menos para aquellos que los conocían. Claro, Kirishima lo sospechaba, pero verlo frente a si _de tal forma_ era distinto. Ese par avanzaba demasiado rápido. ¡Y el que creían que apenas estaban en la etapa de las miraditas indiscretas! Lo cual viniendo de Todoroki era bastante perturbador, y Bakugou… mejor no pensar en ello.

Entonces… solo se alegraría por su amigo y daría gracias a que las paredes eran gruesas. Ya le pedirá después que le ayude a subir sus notas. Quizás no sea tan difícil. Solo es cuestión de usar un poco de chantaje…

No que vaya a funcionar, pero y que tal que sí.

Pero primero va a llamar a Ashido, ellos ganaron una apuesta después de todo. Quizá cuando Bakugou vea a Kaminari y a Sero humillados no se enoje tanto.

El fue quien dejo la puerta sin seguro despues de todo.


End file.
